gameshakersfandomcom-20200214-history
Lost Jacket, Falling Pigeons
is the third episode in Season 1 of Game Shakers. It premiered on September 19, 2015. It hit 1.936 million views. Overview Babe and Kenzie are about to use Hudson and Triple G as test subjects for their new game, Carpoon. Before they do, Double G, Bunny and Ruthless arrive and they tell them that their games have made a lot of money. Double G awards them with 100 DubCakes (cupcakes with Double G's face on them). However, Bunny had eaten half the DubCakes. Ruthless had tried to stop him, but Bunny had bitten his finger. Double G also gives Babe and Kenzie $5,000 each to spend on something special. Hudson, who had apparently made friends with pigeons, lets the pigeons in and they fly everywhere. The pigeons stay in the office. Babe uses her $5,000 bonus to buy a new jacket. Kenzie had bought a watermelon in the shape of a cube. A high schooler named Mason Kendall had arrived to look at Babe's new jacket. Kenzie asks Mason what he thought of her watermelon, and right when she says this, he walks away. Babe, Kenzie, and Hudson run out of the subway and tell a cop that there was a guy on the subway trying to eat people's hair. Hudson realizes that Babe wasn't wearing her $5,000 jacket. Babe sees it on the subway, and she begins to run toward it. The doors close and the subway drives away. Meanwhile, Triple G was driving the toy car to try to catch the pigeons and he ended up getting squashed by the car. Babe is extremely depressed. Double G requests a video chat, telling them that he would be going to the office in an hour to look at their Carpoon game. Kenzie tells Double G that Babe had left her jacket on the subway. Bunny tells Babe that there was a subway lost & found. The car trapping Triple G (no one cared to help him) had now caught on fire and Hudson was using it to roast a chicken breast. The person at the lost and found, named Rhonda, is extremely grumpy. She only gives them five minutes to look. Triple G covers himself in peanut butter. He explains to Hudson that he read that pigeons' favorite foods are peanut butter and coconuts. He has Hudson pour coconuts on him. He then gives Hudson a net to catch the pigeons when they tried to eat off him. Triple G starts to run around and a pigeon flies toward Hudson. However, Hudson ends up smacking Triple G across the face with the net. Bunny suggests to Double G that he call Bobby Dong, a guy that had once gotten skunks out of Double G's car. Babe and Kenzie can't find the jacket and their five minutes runs out. Rhonda tells them to get out and then, a man named Frank arrives and he is wearing Babe's jacket, just after Babe and Kenzie leave. Bobby Dong plans to use a bomb to put the pigeons to sleep. Then, Kenzie comes in and gives Babe her jacket. Babe asks Kenzie where she found it. Kenzie explains that it wasn't her jacket. She had used her own bonus money to buy Babe a new jacket. Babe and Kenzie hug. Also, the pigeons fall asleep and they begin to celebrate until Babe, Kenzie, Double G, Triple G, Bunny, and Hudson all fall asleep as well. Bobby Dong, however is still awake. The show ends with a disclaimer saying that no pigeons or people were harmed in the making of the episode, and Bunny didn't really bite anyone's finger. It also says that the watermelon had been eaten by the cast and crew of Game Shakers and ends with, "Wow, you're still reading this?" Cast Main Cast *Cree Cicchino as Babe Carano *Madisyn Shipman as Kenzie Bell *Thomas Kuc as Hudson Gimble *Benjamin Flores, Jr. as Triple G *Kel Mitchell as Double G Recurring Cast *Bubba Ganter as Bunny *Sheldon Bailey as Ruthless Guest Cast Memorable Quotes TBA. Trivia *In the beginning scene, Trip's car is modeled after the Kia Soul, and Hudson's car is modeled after both the Chevrolet Camaro and the Dodge Challenger. *This was formerly named Babe's Jacket. *In the Lost & Found, we can see a Henry Danger Motion Comic book, a cup with the All That logo, Sam's remote, Freddie's camera, an iWeb award, Spencer's video squirrel, and Gibby's head from iCarly, Robbie's Rex doll and Cat's purple giraffe (Mr. Purple) from Victorious, Josh's GameSphere and Drake's Mexican robot from Drake & Josh, Henry and Ray's gum ball tube from Henry Danger, and Blix bottles from Zoey 101. *This episode named after the two plots in this episode. *At one point Babe's named is misspelled as "Bab" *The theme song was first introduced on the episode. *Nickelodeon UK & Ireland aired this episode as the fourth, not the third. *Hudson seemed a bit smarter in this episode. International Airings *November 5, 2015 - UK & Ireland *December 7, 2015 - Asia *January 17, 2016 - Northern Europe References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2015 Category:2015 airing